Un nuevo reencuentro
by xotug
Summary: La vida de Harry Potter ha sido un rio, a cuya superficie surgía, cada cierto tiempo, una roca. Una roca llamada Draco Malfoy.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

- ¡Teddy! ¡Ten cuidado! ¡No te eleves más! –exclamó Harry, mientras veía a su ahijado columpiándose, subiendo sin descanso.

- ¡Déjame, tío Harry! –se quejó el niño, frenando su ascenso arrastrando los pies por la tierra.

- Si te pasara algo, tu abuela Andrómeda me mata. –replicó el auror, sonriendo al joven metamorfomago.

- Vaaaale. –gruñó Teddy, cruzando los brazos.- Me iré a tirarme por el tobogán gris.

El niño-que-vivió no pudo evitar entristecerte al darse cuenta de que Remus y Tonks no podían disfrutar de estos sencillos momentos con su hijo. Según Teddy iba creciendo, las similitudes con sus padres se hacían dolorosamente visibles. Además de su metamorfomagia, Teddy había heredado la alegría y el buen humor de su madre y la inteligencia de su padre.

- ¿Quién diría que el famoso Harry Potter sería tan padrazo? –dijo un voz grave detrás del auror.

Harry se dio la vuelta con el corazón latiéndole descontroladamente al reconocer la voz. Allí, de pie, bien tapado con un largo abrigo gris y con una leve sonrisa irónica en su rostro anguloso, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Un hombre que Harry no había visto desde el final de la Batalla de Hogwarts; un hombre por el cual, el exitoso auror había sentido dos de las emociones mas poderosas que existían: el amor y el odio.

- Si, Harry. Aquí estoy. –comentó ácidamente al ver la cara de sorpresa de su ex-compañero de colegio.

* * *

No sabía cómo, pero había vuelto a pasar. Otra vez, ambos magos habían caído en la trampa del otro; otra vez, habían terminado pasando una noche de pasión desenfrenada como tantas durante los casi dos años de relación oculta en Hogwarts. Como todas las veces, Harry se despertó el primero. Se giró en la cama y miró fijamente el rostro dormido de Draco.

Al ver cómo el pelo rubio del ex-mortifago tapaba sus ojos grises de una forma que Harry había visto cada vez que se acostaba con él… la última vez hacía cuatro años. Esta era la forma en la que se desarrollaba la relación entre ellos. Pequeños momentos de brutal intensidad seguidos de largos momentos de ausencia. Era una relación extraña, oculta a todos… como su bisexualidad.

Un leve gemido despertó a Harry de sus reflexiones y no pudo evitar sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo despertando de su letargo. Otro gemido hizo que todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se desbordaran en su cerebro.

Los besos, las caricias y, sobre todo, el dominio. Esa sensación de depender de alguien; de ser solo un juguete. Desde que había acabado con Voldemort, todo el mundo se desvivía por agradarle, sonrisas y buenas palabras hacia el. No importaban si eran mujeres, buscando la posibilidad de ser la nueva señora Potter o, simplemente, la capacidad de poder decir que se habían acostado con el niño-que-venció; o ambos sexos, buscando una oportunidad de negocio… ya que los homosexuales y bisexuales del mundo mágico desconocían la tendencia del famoso auror por las personas de su propio sexo.

Por eso en la cama quería ser un juguete, quería ser dominado, usado por alguien, recibir órdenes… no darlas. Y Draco sabía hacerlo todo eso muy bien. Además, había descubierto por qué era un Slytherin. Durante todo el tiempo en Hogwarts, muchos dudaban si el Sombrero había hecho una buena elección; Draco no demostró demasiada inteligencia a la hora de conseguir sus objetivos y sus métodos no fueron excesivamente astutos. Sin embargo, si que era digno de pertenecer a la casa de la serpiente, ya que cargaba una encima.

Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó desnudo en dirección al baño. Al mirarse en el espejo, sonrió y giró la mano, invocando su varita mediante magia sin varita. Diez minutos después, una muñeca algo mas dolorida debido a la repetición del mismo movimiento de varita y una docena de marcas curadas, regresó a la habitación donde se encontró a Draco despierto, con las sábanas retiradas hasta la altura de la cintura. Una imagen ciertamente agradable.

- ¡Vaya! Te has despertado antes que en las otras ocasiones. –comentó Harry, tumbándose a su lado.

- Ya, bueno… cosas que pasan. –dijo Draco con ligereza. De repente, su gesto cambio a uno de concentración.

- ¿En qué piensas, Draco?

- ¿Por qué rompiste con Ginny? –preguntó Draco. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de preguntar.- Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

- No pasa nada. –respondió Harry, quitándole importancia.- Simplemente, no era la correcta. Eso sí, estaba muy buena. –añadió, poniendo un gesto que a Draco le pareció bastante lujurioso.

- Me regiré por tu criterio. –comentó Draco.- Ya sabes que yo me limité el mercado.

- Una decisión estúpida, si quieres mi opinión. –dijo Harry.- Eres guapo, tienes un cuerpo bastante definido y sé, por experiencia propia, que te manejas muy bien en la cama. Podrías tener a la tía que quieras.

- Pero ya sabes que no me van. –replicó Draco, sonriendo.

- No seré yo quien me queje de ello.

- Ahora en serio, ¿por qué se acabó con Ginny? –insistió el rubio.

- ¿Y ese interés? ¿A qué se debe?

- Harry, tu y yo tenemos algo especial. Nunca será nada formal y firme, pero te tengo cariño y, aunque parezca una broma, me preocupo por ti.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿El duro y frío Draco Malfoy preocupándose con alguien? –pregunto Harry, irónicamente.

- No me vengas con bromitas, Potter. –replicó Draco.- ¿O es que quieres que vuelva a castigarte?

- Por mí, no hay problema. –contesto Harry, juguetón.

El jefe de aurores suspiró y se reclinó sobre el colchón. Tras otro suspiro, giró la cabeza, miró a Draco y sonrió tristemente.

- Se acabó. La magia se fue muriendo lentamente. Mientras ella y yo estábamos separados durante varios meses la cosa iba bien. Los reencuentros eran increíbles y la chispa se mantenía el tiempo suficiente hasta que alguno de los dos se volvía a marchar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis así?

- Tres años.

- ¿¡Tres años!? ¿¡Enteros!? –preguntó Draco, incrédulo.- ¿Cómo fue posible?

- Ginny regresó a hacer su último año a Hogwarts y solo con eso se consumió casi el primer año. Luego, estuve casi seis meses dando vueltas por todo el país buscando los últimos mortífagos; ella estuvo otros seis meses casi sin pasar por Grimmauld Place debido a la temporada con las Harpies y así sucesivamente hasta el tercer año.

- ¿Qué ocurrió en el tercer año?

- Ginny se lesionó gravemente.

- ¡Ah, sí! Leí sobre eso. –apunto Draco.- Siete meses de baja, incluso con medicina mágica.

- Las roturas multiorgánicas son difíciles de curar incluso con nuestro métodos. Cuatro costillas, perforaciones en pulmón e hígado, infección en corazón y riñones, rotura de los ligamentos lateral y cruzados tanto externos como internos, rotura de los tendones de Aquiles.

- ¿Qué le paso?

- Se estampó contra un aro jugando con los Wanderers por culpa de un hechizo de desgaste multiorgánico lanzado por el buscador contrario.

- ¿Desgaste multiorgánico? –preguntó Draco en shock.- Pero si es un hechizo complicadísimo de realizar. Que yo recuerde solo mi tía Bellatrix y el Señor Oscuro sabían hacerlo.

- Lo sé.

- Tardo dos meses en salir de San Mungo y los otros cinco meses estuvo en casa, mientras se recuperaba. La convivencia mató al amor.

- Lo siento. –dijo Draco, acariciando el pelo de su amante casual.

- Pasó lo que pasó.

* * *

Harry acompañó a Draco hasta la puerta de Grimmauld Place y se despidió de el con un beso profundo.

- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte, Draco? –preguntó Harry.

- Quién sabe lo que traerá el mañana. –respondió Draco, filosóficamente, justo antes de desaparecerse en dirección a un lugar desconocido.

- Adiós, Draco. -susurro Harry, mirando con cariño el hueco vacío que había dejado Draco.


End file.
